


Everybody Loves Somebody

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcoholism, Angst, Confusion, Emotions, Family Issues, Physical Abuse, Sadness, Verbal Abuse, compassion - Freeform, dean martin - Freeform, everybody loves somebody, fathers, human feelings, slight self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Isaac feels like he genuinely hates his father for what he did to him after Mom and Cam died, other times he is filled with so much compassion for him that it makes him sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Loves Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how well I managed, but I tried to show how conflicted Isaac feels about his dad. I'm drawing from personal experience here, and human emotions don't make much sense, but I hope its okay. Also, the song I mentioned is Everybody Loves Somebody by Dean Martin, if you wanted to have a listen. I just had an image of Mr. Lahey sitting drunk on the couch listening to that on repeat, remembering his wife.

Sometimes Isaac feels like he genuinely hates his father for what he did to him after Mom and Cam died, other times he is filled with so much compassion for him that it makes him sick. 

He remembers the winter before mom died, Dad had taken them all up for a trip to Aunt Hester and Uncle Kevin's cabin. They had ridiculous Hallmark snowball fights, and Mom would make hot chocolate, and Dad would sneak in extra chocolate chips for him and Cam while Mom pretended not to look.

He remembers how Dad would light up around Mom, how they would dance around to Dean Martin, how happy they looked. He remembered how proud they both looked when Cam announced he had signed up for the military. He also remembers how pale and fragile his mothers hand looked as his father gripped it one last time. And how he was checked out of school one day by his Father, he can never forget the look on his face. It was silent when they had gotten home, his dad pressed the letter into his hand, and locked himself in his room for two days. He remembers sleeping in Camden's room that night.

Sometimes, on bad days, Isaac would lay in his room, thinking of all the things he would say to his dad if he could. It would start with him telling his father how awful he was, how ashamed he should feel, how disgusting he thought he was, anything that would make Dad ashamed of himself. It would progress to him mentally screaming obscenities at him, anything to hurt him, to give him back everything he had thrown at Isaac over the past few years. He wanted to say something so potently awful, so evil, the force of it knocked him senseless. He would tense up all of a sudden, realizing how much he did sound like his father, and he would dig his nails into the side of his leg until the feeling dissipated. 

There were days though, where Isaac would leave for his shift at work, and would stop short of the front door, 'Everybody Loves Somebody' quietly playing, five or six bottles crowding the end table , and his dad sprawled out on the couch, asleep, and looking so broken that Isaac couldn't help but just want him to be happy again. 

He would give anything to see his dad smile again, to see the life come back to his eyes, for them to be a family again. Realistically, he knows that its not possible, that Mom and Cam weren't coming back, and that they both couldn't go back after all that he had done to Isaac. It honestly made him sick to his stomach how much he wanted to forgive his dad, he knows he shouldn't. He knows that he should despise him with every ounce of his being, but he was still his dad. Not the same one, who taught him how to swim, how to play lacrosse, read to him and Cam when they were little, but he was still his dad.


End file.
